batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Batman (film)
The Batman is an upcoming superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It will be a completely new interpretation of the character, unbound to previously established continuity by Zack Snyder. It has been described as having a stronger focus on detective work than previous film versions. Plot To be added. Cast *Robert Pattinson as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Zoë Kravitz as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Jeffrey Wright as James Gordon *Paul Dano as Edward Nashton / The Riddler *Andy Serkis as Alfred Pennyworth *Colin Farrell as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin *John Turturro as Carmine Falcone *Jayme Lawson as Bella Reál *Peter Sarsgaard as District Attorney Gil Colson *Alex Ferns as Commissioner Pete Savage *Con O'Neill as Chief Mackenzie Bock Production The project originally started out as part of the DC Extended Universe, the same continuity as Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad and Justice League. Ben Affleck, who portrayed Batman in the films, was originally set to write and direct the film, in addition to starring as the character. The script was reported to have been influenced by the Batman: Arkham video game series and a tease on Affleck's Twitter suggested that Deathstroke was to appear in the film. Despite initially being slated for 2018, Affleck dropped out of directing in January 2017 and Matt Reeves was brought in replace him the next month. Allowing a year to let Reeves finish production on the film War of the Planet of the Apes, the script was significantly rewritten to allow the new director more creative freedom. By August 2018, it was revealed the film would be a noir-detective story and focus on the early years of Batman, but would not be a retelling of his origin. In January 2019, it was reported that the film would release in July 2021. Affleck revealed he had left the role of Batman, both in the film and larger DC Extended Universe. In May, it was reported that Patterson was the front runner to replace Affleck and was later confirmed that month. Leaks that June suggested that the film would no longer be set within the DC Extended Universe and it would feature various members of Batman's rogues gallery. In September, Wright was in early talks to play Gordon instead of J. K. Simmons, who had portrayed the character in Justice League. In October, Kravitz and Dano joined the cast as Catwoman and the Riddler, respectively. Composer Michael Giacchino, who had worked with Reeves on various projects prior, also joined the crew as composer that month. In November 2019, it was rumored that Colin Farrell and Andy Serkis were in talks to play Penguin and Alfred respectively. Sometime in 2019, Kevin Smith reportedly said that he met with director: Matt Reeves, and Reeves said that The Batman will be based on the storyline: The Long Halloween. On November 13, 2019, Matt Reeves tweeted that Andy Serkis would indeed be playing Alfred in The Batman, but didn't confirm if Farrell had been cast. In November, it was revealed that newcoming Juilliard graduate: Jayme Lawson joined the cast of The Batman in an undisclosed role. Rumors speculated that Lawson would be playing Bella, a newrunning politician in Gotham. On November 23, 2019, Matt Reeves tweeted a picture of John Turturro confirming that he will be playing Carmine Falcone. On December 6, 2019, Matt Reeves tweeted a picture of Peter Saarsgard, confirming he will be in the cast of The Batman, though the role is unknown, it has been speculated that he will be playing Two-Face. Sometime in December 2019, a tweet reportedly said that a special location in Cardington, Bedfordshire has been reserved for a funeral scene that will be filmed in February. It was also said that people from ages 18-70 are being sought for special roles in the film, presumably funeral guests. Though not confirmed some speculate it could be Thomas & Martha Wayne's funeral, then again the film won't be an origin story, and some say it will be for a completely different character. Later on in December, a picture was tweeted showing the cathedral location surrounded by mini airship probs. Another point in December 2019, it was rumored that Robert Pattinson's Batsuit, could be based on the design that was previously posted as somewhat fan art by Lee Bermejo. The post was then deleted, possibly being that would be the final design for Pattinson's batsuit. On January 4, 2020, Jeffrey Wright, the actor who will portray Commissioner James Gordon in The Batman, tweeted with the caption saying as follows "Woke up jet-lagged at 10 pm thinking I was late. 4:45am now. Off to Gotham ☀ (bat emoji). This meaning that filming is starting soon. Another tweet had been posted by a person named: Jordan Lee, saying that he was in Thames, and saw cop cars saying 'Gotham Police', as well as a van called 'Gotham Action News 4 HD', and finally a truck with the logo of 'Gotham Water & Power', so filming is slated to start around this time. Pictures were also leaked of a tall man with white bleached hair and an umbrella, most said that it could be The Penguin, and that Colin Farrell would be playing him. After the leak, Matt Reeves officially confirmed of Colin Farrell's casting, tweeting a pic of him with the caption "Wait --- is that you, #Oz ?". More pictures also stormed the internet, showing a possible picture of Robert Pattinson as Bruce Wayne, in a full motorcycle suit on a motorbike, along with a picture of Wayne Tower. On January 27, 2020, Matt Reeves released a tweet with a picture of the movie clipper with "The Batman" logo, and revealing it's FPS and such, the caption was "#DayOne #TheBatman cc: @GreigfraserD". The next day, the 28th, Warner Bros released the press release revealing the cast for The Batman along with their roles, revealing that Jayme Lawson would be playing mayoral candidate: Bella Reál, and that Peter Sarsgaard would be playing Gotham District Attorney: Gil Colson. Along with two new members joining the cast, Alex Ferns as Commissioner Pete Savage and Con O'Neill as Chief Mackenzie Bock. On February 13, 2020, Matt Reeves posted a video on Vimeo releasing the Camera Test for the Batsuit. The Batsuit was revealed with of course Robert Pattinson wearing it. Along with Michael Giacchino's score as the background music, and Jeffrey Wright posted a picture of a white-light coming out of a circular object, indicating the Bat-Signal. In the recent days of February 18-21, numerous set leaks have been posted. Such as, numerous cathedrals in Glasgow with the Gotham vibe. A Gotham bill-board about a "Gotham Renewal Corporation", that will create an orphanage. A place was revealed with pumpkins indicating the Halloween setting for The Batman. A full-on set video, revealing the full Batsuit, with a stunt double in it, and revealing the brand-new Bat-Bike. Additionally, a casting list was revealed that said it was in need of "performers that could perform with fire-breathers, and also puppeteers were needed for a scene in an upcoming action movie". Instantly, fans guessed that this was WB looking for an actor to play Robin, now which Robin is not revealed, but most likely Dick Grayson, but this is just a rumor, Robin is not confirmed to be in the film, just theories/rumors are being spread throughout the web. Gallery Images Videos Category:DC Films Category:Films